Save You
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: In Episode 2x05, what if Elena just went to save Damon. One-shot.


**Elena POV**

Elena was running, running fast through the woods. Her heart was pounding rapidly. Her long dark hair was flying behind her, blinding her vision slightly. She had to get to him, she had to get to Damon. His life depended on her. She refuse to let him die, not if she could help it.

Harder and harder she ran. Her body and her lungs screamed for her to slow down or stop, but she ignored their protest. She was out of breath, but she still pushed herself on. She wouldn't allow Caroline's mom, sheriff Elizabeth Forbes to kill him. She would rather die first.

She looked to the right side of her, to see Caroline running along side her. Going her pace instead of using her superfast vampire speed, knowing she could get there ahead of her. Elena suspected that she was nervous of her mother finding out about her. She just hope that Caroline wouldn't let that get in her way.

Elena had to make it to him, she just had to. She was sick to her stomach with worry. She couldn't seem to function right. Please god she prayed silently, he had to be alive. Her life wouldn't be the same without him. He was her dark prince, her savior. He had to be alright. She kept repeating that to herself. It made her more determined to find him. To see his trademark smirk again, to laugh and roll her eyes at his cockiness, to look into his mesmerizing blue eyes, and to witness the sunlight hitting his beautiful black hair.

She wouldn't let him die, without him knowing the truth of how she really felt about him. It felt like they had been running for hours and hours and there still was no sign of Damon. Where could the sheriff have taken him? She so desperately wanted to know. The longer it took for them to find him, the more she was dying inside.

"Please Damon, live for me" Elena whispered. As she ran on. "Body please give me the strength to carry on, don't fail me now that I need you the must. Please grant my wish, don't let me have another heartache again. I believe I want be able to survive it this time".

Elena had forgotten, which way her and Caroline had came. If they weren't turning left, then they were turning right. Going up little hills and going down little hills. She had know clue where they were going. She hoped either her or Caroline would be able to pick up something soon, something that would lead them to Damon. She needed some kind of sign.

His scent, a drop of his blood, a torn piece of his shirt or jeans or even a lock of his fine black hair.

She thought she heard her name being called, just a faint whisper in the wind. She stopped and looked all around her, she didn't see anyone. She started to ran again, but stopped when she heard her name being called again for a second time. Just like before, she looked all around. But she still didn't see anyone. She started to think someone or something was playing mind games with her or she had to be losing it one. It was only her and Caroline around.

"Why do we keep stopping Elena?" Caroline asked.

"I thought I heard my name being called" Elena said. As she continued to look around, searching for the unknown source. "Did you hear anyone call my name?".

"No, I didn't hear anything" Caroline said. "And you know my vampire hearing is good".

"I could have sworn, I heard someone call me" Elena said persistently. Not willing to doubt herself. "It felt so real, I couldn't have imagined it".

"Honestly Elena, I didn't hear anything" Caroline said. She gave her a concern expression. " I know this whole Damon situation has you a little unbalanced, but that's understandable".

"I'm not crazy Caroline," Elena said defensively.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out" Caroline said.

"I'm sure you did Caroline," Elena said coldly. "Let's just keep going, before we both say more stuff we're going to regret".

Suddenly the noises and Caroline was shut out, it was just her alone in the woods. The sunlight was gone, it was dimmer. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't new to this. She was a medium.

Elena waited for something to happen, like she knew it would. Damon appeared in front of her, just as real as ever. He looked directly at her, a smirk played on his lips. He looked the way she had seen him last. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt open at the collar and black denim jeans.

She waited patiently for him to speak. She had fought her ability over the years , trying to suppress the visions that came to her. The only consequence, was that she got really bad migraines. It had been hard at first, but then it became easier with practice. It didn't matter where she was or what she was doing. At school, during cheerleading practice, at a movie, or even when she was sleeping. In her dreams when her guard was down.

Elena had be born with this curse. Yes she called it that. It had failed her, when she had needed it the most. It was useless when it came to saving her parents. If only she had known her parents fate, then she would have tried to prevent their untimely death. But it didn't work like that. She couldn't pick and choose her visions or to know certain things.

The day her parents died, was the day she had started to block out her visions. How could she help others? If she couldn't even save her own parents. They didn't deserve to die. People visiting her in her visions, whether it be missing people or even restless souls. They would plead with her to help them for the sake of their love ones, but she had not cared. She had ignored them all the same. Why should they have happiness and closure? When she couldn't have it. She knew that it was selfish and cruel. Her parents had raised her better than that.

Elena had been secretly working with the police force to try in solve murder cases, before her parents had died. She had giving them some key information they needed to know, locations where they needed to investigate, and even suspects they needed to talk to. But that had ended as well. She didn't want anything to do with it. Did she want murders getting away? Of course not, but she couldn't find the strength to lift a finger to help. Even when broken hearted families came to her or the detectives, they came to her and begged her for her insight and help.

It had all started when she was about ten years old. She had been away at a friend's sleepover for a whole weekend and when she had returned back home, her parents had told her that her little brother Jeremy had gone missing. Her driveway and the street she lived on had been crawling with police cars. Trying unsuccessfully to locate her missing brother. He had been missing for two hold days.

They had checked everywhere and talked to different people. Including the neighbors, but nothing important enough that lead them to Jeremy's whereabouts. Her parents had been beside themselves with worry. They had gotten everyone they knew involved with the search.

Elena had told her parents and the police officers on the case, that her brother Jeremy wasn't missing and that he was fine. That he was in the abandon house across the street. She described what he had on, his surroundings, and what he was doing at this very moment. In sure enough the policemen went to check it out with some urging from her parents and they found him. Just like she knew they would.

Her parents had asked him what he had been thinking scaring them like that and he had responded that he was on an exploration and that he had only one more day to go, before he came back home. That he was fine, because he had his basic foods and drinks to survive on, which involved a lot of junk food.

Elena was pulled out of her memories by the sound of her own voice."Was that you calling me?" Elena asked. Her dark brown eyes holding his blue ones.

"Yes, I heard you're heart calling to mines" Damon said. "And I was compelled to answer".

Elena placed her hand over her heart. Did it really call to his? Was that even possible? She knew that it was, she didn't doubt him for a minute.

"So, I guess you now know about my curse" Elena said.

"Not a curse Elena, but a gift" Damon said. "I've known. Jeremy told me".

"Where are you?" Elena asked.

"You already know where I am Elena," Damon said. "You only have to look".

"I can't," Elena said shaking her head.

She wanted to find him more than anything, but there had to be another way. The normal way. She had vowed to never allow her visions again or use them again.

"You can," Damon said. "You only have to let you're guard down and concentrate and you have done that, by allowing my vision".

He was right, she did allow his vision. You were born for this, Elena thought. So it's time for you to embrace you're gift again. Not a curse.

"I'll be waiting for you Elena," Damon said. And he was gone.

Elena was pulled out her vision. Everything was back, the sunlight, the noises, and Caroline. Who was crotched down, her eyes fixed on something on the ground.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"I found blood Elena, Caroline said. As she held her hand up. "Damon's blood".

She held her stomach. Her heart sunk. There was so much blood. She wondered how bad he was hurt? If he had lost that much blood. She willed him to hang on, until she found him. You promised me that you'll wait for me, so you better. Elena thought.

Elena crotched down beside Caroline and placed her hand on the ground. She knew this was the spot where Damon had laid. She took a deep breath, before closing her eyes. Letting her guard down.

She shut out everything. She controlled her breathing and let everything go. Nothing mattered, but founding Damon. She focused on him and only him. She let her heart guide her, If it could call to him, then it could guide her.

Elena was standing in the old Lockwood slave quarters underground. There wasn't much light, but she still could see into the room.

Her eyes searched hungrily for Damon and she found him. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. Elena knew that she had given him vervain to subdue him. He had blood coming from his chest and one of his legs. Sheriff Forbes was standing over him with a gun.

Her deputies surrounded her with their guns drawn on him as well. Elena had to hurry. She was back beside Caroline.

"I know where he is," Elena said. As she stood up.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked. As she got up too.

"I'll explain later" Elena said. "Right now Damon needs me". And she took off running again with Caroline following her.

The closer she got, the more she felt whole again. Her heart started to beat with anticipation. She was staring to feel him and she knew he felt her too. Two hearts beating together as one in perfect harmony. I'm coming Damon, can you feel me? Because I can feel you, Elena thought.

As they got to the entrance, Elena started to descend down the steps, but Caroline stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I can't Elena, my mom is going to find out what I am" Caroline said.

"I cant just let her kill him Caroline," Elena said. " And if you truly are my friend, you would care about my happiness".

When Caroline didn't say anything, Elena just shook her head in disbelief and yanked her arm away and started to go down the steps once more, but stopped and looked back up at Caroline.

"Caroline, what if it was Matt? Would you allow him to die?" Elena asked. " I know I would do anything and everything I could to help you, because you're my friend and that's what friends do. I love him Caroline and I need a chance to tell him that".

Elena just left her staring after her. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she grabbed her mini flashlight out of her pocket and clicked it on. The passageway was illuminated with light. She looked around cautiously, before preceding on.

It was a maze. She made a right, then a left, then another left. She came into a big opening with three ways to go. She had to decide on which path to take.

Elena felt a strong pull to the middle pathway. It called to her. She knew without a doubt, that Damon had gone through this one. With absolute confidence, Elena went through the middle entrance.

She stopped dead in her tracks, when she heard voices coming from her right. Silently as she could, she crept to the doorway. She recognized, sheriff Forbes voice.

Elena heard her asking Damon, how come he could walk in the daylight and when Damon didn't answer, she shot him.

Damon cried out in great pain and Elena felt his cry pierce her heart. She tried to stay calm, but she failed miserably. Sheriff Forbes asked him again, but Damon still refuse to answer her and she shot him again for a second time.

He cried out once more and once again, Elena felt his pain. Without thinking, she ran into the room and threw herself on him. Shielding his body with hers as much as she possibly could. Her eyes met his glazed over ones for a second. They spoke of her love for him in great volume and his reflected the same love, before she turned her attention to Caroline's mom. Her eyes went hard as ice and Caroline's mom flinched at the coldness in them.

"I won't let you kill him" Elena said coldly. And she looked around at the other two deputies. "Any of you,".

"What is you're reason for saving this abomination?" Sheriff Forbes asked with no love in her voice.

"How can you say that so heartless?" Elena asked angrily. "He's you're friend and he has helped you. Just because you found out he's a vampire, something that you're against and you think that gives you the right to play god and end his life. Well, you're out of luck, because I want let you, you hear me I want let you kill him. You're going to have to kill me first and I swear to god, that I'll come back in haunt you till the end of your days".

"What's your reason?" Sheriff Forbes asked again. Her eyes moving from Elena to Damon, then back to Elena again.

"Because I love him," Elena said fiercely. " And if you have ever been in love before, then you would know how I feel. How you would move heaven and earth to find him, how you eat, sleep, and breathe him, how you're willing to give up your own life for his, and how you want to be with him, more than life it self".

"How can you love him?" Sheriff Forbes asked with bewilderment. As she shook her head, like she couldn't understand it.

"You can't help who you fall in love with" Elena said. "It's like asking me not to live".

Elena stared down into Damon's blue eyes. She placed her hand over his heart and his hand covered hers.

"Yes, I love you" Elena said with raw emotion. "Whenever I see you, my heart starts to beat faster and I can hardly breathe when you're near me. When you touch me I get butterflies in my stomach and I get chills. And I feel whole with you".

She didn't care if they were watching her and Damon, as they express their love for one another. It felt like it was just her and him in the room.

"How long have you known?" Damon asked. As his fingers outlined her face.

"For a while now," Elena said. As she bent down and brushed his lips lightly with hers.

"What about Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Damon it was never Stefan, it was always you" Elena whispered against his lips.

"I love the sound of that, " Damon said. As he looked deep into her soul. "And I love you too".

"I know you do," Elena said with laughter.

"But I wanted you to actually hear me say it" Damon said with a smirk. "You've made me feel human again Elena, only you had that power. You make me want to live. I love the way you look at me, the way you smile at me, the way you laugh at my cockiness, the way you're so honest and good, the way you're hair feels against my hands when I run my fingers through it. The way my name fall from you're sweet lips everytime you speak it, and the way you're lips move against mines".

"You need to move out of the way Elena," Sheriff Forbes said. Interrupting them, with her gun still pointed at Damon.

Elena tore her gaze from Damon's, to look at her.

"I'm not moving anywhere," Elena said with defiance. Not willing to back down. She wasn't going to give her the chance to kill Damon. She felt as Damon pulled her closer to him.

"It's you're choice Elena, either move on your own free will or be forced by one of my deputies" Sheriff Forbes said.

"If you touch her, then you're dead" Damon said threateningly. As he looked at the two deputies. Waiting for them to make a move.

"He's not strong enough" Sheriff Forbes reassured her two deputies. "The vervain is still in his system".

Without warning, Caroline appeared and went after the first deputy, then the second deputy, and then after both of the deputies were dead, she turned and faced her mother. Showing her what she had become, what she despise the most. Sheriff Forbes just stared at her daughter in utter shock. Caroline stood in front of Elena and Damon, blocking them from her mother.

"This is who I am now mom," Caroline said. "Are you going to kill me too? Just like Elena, I couldn't allow you to kill Damon. I don't want to hurt you mom and I don't want Damon to kill you either, so can we just let this go? You can't tell anyone".

"I need time to process all this" Sheriff Forbes said in a daze. She put her gun back into it's holster, then left with Caroline behind her.

Elena helped Damon into a sitting position. He leaned heavily on her.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked with concern.

"Like hell, I just need some blood. Maybe a certain Sheriff blood" Damon said smirking.

"Damon, please don't" Elena said.

"Relax Elena, I'm not going to hurt her, she's my friend after all" Damon said dryly.

"I can give you some of my blood" Elena said. As she moved her hair to one side.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked. " I don't want you to feel like you have to do it".

"Yes, I am sure "Elena said. "And I want too".

"Okay, I promise to be gentle as I can" Damon said.

Elena tilted her neck as Damon leaned over her. Out the corner of her eye, she saw his fangs come out. He gave her a butterfly kiss on her neck, then Elena felt a prick as he sunk his fangs into her neck. Drawing her blood into his awaiting mouth. She stifled a small cry and stiffened, then she relaxed her body at Damon's silent urging.

Once Damon had his fill, his fangs retracted back into his mouth. Elena moved her hair back into place. Damon stood up and pulled Elena with him. Her soft body pressing into his hard one. His gazed down into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. He bent his head to kiss her nose. She giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed the corners of her mouth, then kissed her fully on the lips. Their kissing started out slow and loving, but soon became heated. Elena clung to him. He kissed her with such heartfelt emotion. Elena thought she was soaring through the skies. His hand came up to cup one of her breasts. She arched into his hold, moaning softly against his lips. She loved the feel of his hand on her, touching her in her most intimate place.

Elena opened her mouth and Damon slid his tongue inside. She shivered as he started to tease her tongue with his, coaxing it to play. Slowly his tongue started to thrust in and out of her mouth and she moaned with delight. It felt so wonderful. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she felt shockwaves throughout her body. This felt so right to her, she could do this for the rest of her life. Damon give her one last earth shattering kiss, before pulling back.

"Thanks, for everything today" Damon said. As he rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip.

"You're welcome," Elena said. As she pressed a kiss against his thumb. "I'll do anything for you, because I love you".

"I love you too," Damon said. As he crushed his mouth down on hers, rocking her to her very core. He then took her hand, their fingers intertwining with each other and they walked out of the old Lockwood slave quarters.

**I hope you guys loved my own version, if so please review. I would love to hear you guys' comments.**


End file.
